Shoot The Runner
Shoot The Runner was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 2nd track on Empire. It was released 6 November 2006 as the second single off the album and peaked at #17 in the UK charts. Background Inspired by bands like T.Rex and Black Sabbath, Shoot The Runner is meant to be a song that gets people in the mood for a party. According to Serge, it's sexy and "a proper good-time tune" that is supposed to make you feel like all rock'n'roll music should.NME, 2 September 2006 The title is a reference to Cupid's arrow: Seeing someone, instantly falling in love and not wanting the person to leave.Dosenmusik Interview (German) Some releases feature a "clean" version of the song, omitting the word "bitch". Shoot the Runner was certified silver in January 2018.BPI Awards Live Shoot The Runner is one of Kasabian's most popular songs and always a part of the setlist. It was first performed on 20 May 2006 in Mexico City. It used to be the set opener during most of the Empire Tour, preceded by the title theme from A Clockwork Orange by Wendy Carlos and Stay Away From The Brown Acid (Part 1). It was brought back as an opener for some gigs in 2010 and 2011 and is sometimes played with an extended ending. Since the beginning of the 48:13 Tour in 2014, Shoot The Runner starts with the intro from Kanye West's Black Skinhead. There are two acoustic versions of the song, performed bluegrass-style, with Tom and Serge swapping the vocal parts. At the BBC Electric Proms 2006, Shoot The Runner was one of three songs Zak Starkey joined the band on an additional drum set for. Video The Shoot The Runner video was directed by Alex & Martin. It was released on *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Shoot The Runner DVD Single (PARADISE46) The DVD single also includes a very short pre-animation behind the scenes video. Remixes Shakes Remix *Shoot The Runner 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE45) *Shoot The Runner 10" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE045) *Shoot The Runner 3 Track Promo CD-R *Shoot The Runner EP (Japan) *Shoot The Runner Shakes Remix Promo CD-R Releases Albums *Empire CD Album (PARADISE37) *Empire Album Promo CD (PARADISE35) *Empire 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE38) *Empire CD/DVD Album (PARADISE39) *Empire CD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Empire CD/DVD Album (Europe) *Empire Album Promo 2xCD *Empire Album Promo CD-R (USA) *Empire Album Promo CD (UK) *Empire Album Sampler *Empire Instrumentals *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Singles / EPs *Shoot The Runner Promo CD (PARADISE42) *Shoot The Runner CD Single (PARADISE43) *Shoot The Runner 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE45) *Shoot The Runner DVD Single (PARADISE46) *Shoot The Runner 10" Promo Vinyl (PARADISE045) *Shoot The Runner 2 Track Promo CD-R *Shoot The Runner 3 Track Promo CD-R *Shoot The Runner EP (Japan) Live Releases Audio *iTunes Festival: London 2007 *Live From Abbey Road *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Man Of Simple Pleasures Italian Special EP (PARADISE83) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *Empire CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Shoot the runner Shoot, shoot the runner I'm a king and she's my queen Shoot the runner Shoot, shoot the runner I'm a king and she's my queen Dream Dream again in your way Always knew that you would Loose yourself to the scene Am I only a dream Shoot the runner Shoot, shoot the runner I'm a king and she's my queen, bitch Bang Bang away with my chang Always know that I can Get you onto the floor Absinthe make you a whore Shoot the runner Shoot, shoot the runner I'm a king and she's my queen Shoot the runner Shoot, shoot the runner I'm a king and she's my queen, bitch Kings Kings may come and then go By this sword you must know All things will come and then pass Live your days like the last You're my queen, that's it Shoot, shoot the runner 'Cause I'm a king and you're my queen, bitch References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles